<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>side effects by Lunlesster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201969">side effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlesster/pseuds/Lunlesster'>Lunlesster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlesster/pseuds/Lunlesster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>вирус не сможет отнять у тебя кого-то близкого, если ты успеешь раньше.</p>
<p>в конце концов доён никогда не был праведником.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>side effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>в конце концов доён никогда не был праведником, да и добросердечным человеком он себя не считал.</p>
<p>когда джэхён подает первые признаки заражения: странно реагирует на свет, бледнеет почти до синевы, прячет кожу, становится рассеянным и словно теряет рассудок на глазах, доён первым напрашивается на то, чтобы сходить вместе с ним на вылазку. отпускают без вопросов.</p>
<p>в конце концов, все понимают, что джэхён уже.</p>
<p>доён пускает ему пулю в голову, когда самый главный школьный друг и «partnerincrime» отворачивается, чтобы разобраться с замком на двери какого-то сарая. старый, но служащий их маленькому отряду верой и правдой, глушитель гасит звук выстрела почти до щелчка. щелчок – и тело джэхёна, словно лишившись последней опоры, падает на мертвую траву. щелчок и доён тащит тело до ближайших сухих кустов, чтобы щелкнуть снова.</p>
<p>теперь уже зажигалкой.</p>
<p>он еще немного наблюдает, как медленно разгорающееся пламя перескакивает с ветки на ветку, а потом постепенно переходит на чужую рваную куртку, затертые джинсы, виднеющиеся из-под штанин темные носки. затем отворачивается и убегает как можно дальше, потому что запах горелой плоти наверняка привлечет тварей и в одиночку отбиться от них ножом и пистолетом возможности, вероятнее всего, не будет.</p>
<p>в «укрытие» доён возвращается спустя сутки – он бродит по каким-то развалинам, забирается в подвал супермаркета на окраине, откуда успевает вытащить пару банок с консервами, пока из темной глубины, откуда-то из-за покосившихся стеллажей, не начинают слышаться шорохи и приходится отступать. перебежками доходит до улочек, где когда-то бродили с друзьями после пар, вытаскивает из глубин подсознания те воспоминания, где джэхён еще улыбался, на спор красился в розовый, на спор писал одногруппницам в катоке, смеялся, был живым настолько, насколько возможно быть живым человеку, заканчивающему четвертый курс юридического.</p>
<p>с теплом в сердце (удивительно, что все еще бьется), доён осознает, что запоминает лучшего друга не полумертвым уродцем, пытающимся сожрать его мозги, а вполне себе счастливым и излучающим все то бесконечно положительное, чего в джэхёне всегда было в избытке.</p>
<p>а что руки в крови по локоть – это не страшно.</p>
<p>вирус не сможет отнять у тебя кого-то близкого, если ты успеешь раньше.</p>
<p>в конце концов доён никогда не был праведником.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>- марк в последнее время себя очень подозрительно ведет, заметил? – говорит юта и щелкает зажигалкой. доён наблюдает за тем, как сигаретный дым растворяется на фоне вечно голубого осеннего неба и кивает. заметил, конечно заметил. и залегшие под глазами тени заметил, и слышал, как младший ночами все чаще стал уходить подальше от остальных, что-то кажется шептать себе под нос начал. заметил, как подозрительно часто марк стал жаловаться на головную боль и трясущиеся руки. следил за тем, как тот ест (достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо), как себя ведет. о чем говорит и на что жалуется.</p>
<p>- бедный ребенок, - говорит читтапон позже. он почему-то считает доёна другом – сам доён причин такого поведения не знает, но тайца не отталкивает. чрезвычайно забавный рост компенсируется на удивление длинным языком, посему «друг» имеет свойство разбалтывать что-то очень полезное. а в пору, когда его вечный партнер и собеседник – джонни – все еще молчит и держится особняком, тяжело переживая не_возвращение лучшего друга (они с джэхёном знакомы с 12 лет и, кажется, когда доён вернулся спустя дня отсутствия, джонни впервые плакал. юта рассказал), читтапон становится исключительно полезным источником информации.</p>
<p>- ему очень тяжело, они с джэхёном были так близки, - добавляет читтапон и прикуривает доёну своей потертой зиппо. удивительная реликвия: таец бережет ее как зеницу ока, никому даже в руки не дает - если прикурить или костер зажечь, то сам, все сам. доён на это только хмыкает неопределенно – какая оказана честь, но от огонька не отказывается и затягивается посильнее.</p>
<p>- я боюсь, хён, - говорит марк, когда они с доёном бредут вдоль реки, во время очередного обхода общей территории.</p>
<p>- я так боюсь, что вирус и меня достанет.</p>
<p>- джэхён-хён сильно мучился, мне было его так жаль.</p>
<p>- все это так ужасно, - всхлипывает и доён вытирает чужие слезы рукавом толстовки. возвращаются они на порядок позже, потому что марк плачет доёну в плечо минут десять и старший не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как гладить его по плечам, в попытках успокоить. тэён ждет их у порога: с виду серьезный, но даже дураку ясно, что негласный лидер их небольшого отряда смертников готов был мчаться следом.</p>
<p>- он не затыкается, все время говорит про вирус, - подмечает юта уже ночью, когда они вдвоем лежат плечом к плечу на полу выделенной доёну крохотной каморки в их «убежище». раньше их уединение разделял джэхён, теперь никто подселяться почему-то не хочет.</p>
<p>- он ведет себя очень подозрительно, - вторит доён, глядя в потолок. юта кивает.</p>
<p>- мне кажется, он следующий.</p>
<p>- я в этом уверен.<br/>
 <br/>
через две ночи, когда марк остается «на страже»доён вытаскивает из потертого рюкзака, спрятанного между досками в полу, старую джэхёнову еще кофту и припасенное на самый крайний случай полотенце (вытащил его когда им с джонни удалось влезть в главный молл города и обыскать почти весь магазин товаров для дома). осторожно вылезает в окно - юта провожает его взглядом. по земле доён ступает как можно тише – он предусмотрительно расчистил дорожку до места, где обычно сидит «часовой», чтобы ничто не выдало его присутствия. ненароком задремавший младший не успевает даже вскрикнуть, когда бритвенно-острое (пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти подходящие для заточки камни) лезвие чужого походного ножа уверенным движением рассекло его сонную артерию. разве что дергается немного и хрипит что-то перед тем, как окончательно затихнуть в чужих руках безвольной куклой.</p>
<p>доён зажимает кровавую рану полотенцем, пока тащит тело через весь участок к той самой реке, где буквально пару дней назад марк выплакивал свои глаза на плече любимого хёна. его трясет: он рискует и понимает насколько сильно. его могут найти свои же, если кого-то внезапно прихватит бессонница, на него могут выйти твари из леса – придут на запах свежей крови и чужой боли. он невероятно рискует, когда запихивает в карманы тела валяющиеся прямо у берега камни, а потом сталкивает его вниз, в глубину, вместе с чужой, джэхёновой кофтой и залитым кровью полотенцем. на футболке остается лишь пара алых капель. </p>
<p>вслепую, доён смывает с рук чужую кровь.</p>
<p>в комнату он возвращается через предварительно открытое окно. юта не спит, дожидается до последнего и доверчиво льнет, нарушая гнетущую тишину.</p>
<p>- ты молодец, - обжигает ухо горячее дыхание.</p>
<p>- ты все сделал правильно.</p>
<p>доён кивает.</p>
<p>- я знаю.</p>
<p>под ногтями залегает алое, но на это, как и на капли крови на серой от времени футболки, в возникшей суматохе никто уже не обращает внимания.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>ни доён, ни юта не успевают заметить, когда читтапон начинает откашливаться алым.</p>
<p>казалось бы – только таец носился по всему убежищу, то успокаивая убитого пропажей марка тэёна, то помогая джонни и тэилю, которые все утро потратили на то, чтобы расставить новые ловушки – внезапно из леса поперли твари, не смотря на то, что марк и доён совсем недавно развешивали приманки так, чтобы запах отвел их как можно дальше в чащу. только вот он был везде и одновременно возле каждого, рассеивал эту непонятно откуда взявшуюся в нем энергию во все уголки их скорбного дома.</p>
<p>и вот, уже лежит на краю постели в каморке куна, дышит через раз и бледнеет, бледнеет, бледнеет, все сильнее, буквально усыхает на глазах.</p>
<p>доён не возвращается в дом весь день, а юта не отходит от него ни на шаг. они выкуривают почти пачку – жуткая расточительность, на следующей вылазке придется попотеть, чтобы достать еще, но иначе не получается никак. доён не понимает, когда он упустил мгновение. юта не затыкается, озвучивая общие мысли</p>
<p>- я должен был заметить раньше, - и вздыхает так тяжело, будто бы лично натравил на «друга» одну из тварей или вирусом на него подышал.</p>
<p>- мы должны были, - вторит ему доён, как обычно, и смотрит в окрашенный алым горизонт.</p>
<p>- мы не сможем ему помочь, - юта роняет голову на чужое плечо и вздыхает, - кун с ним рядом, сычен тоже. мы не сможем.</p>
<p>- кун умный, - говорит доён. от юты пахнет травой и порохом, а на алой макушке отрастают черные корни, - у него есть вакцина. если нужно будет, он все сделает сам.</p>
<p> <br/>
спустя сутки кун выходит из своей-чужой комнаты с опущенной головой и выбрасывает пустой, предварительно закрытый шприц из-под вакцины «в один конец», которую они нашли на развалах какой-то школы. кажется, ею нейтрализовали целый класс детей.<br/>
доён не видит, как ребята выносят тело, но помогает собирать доски и относить их как можно дальше, на кострище. тэиль вытирает набегающие слезы и говорит о том, что хотелось бы похоронить его рядом с домом, но черт бы его побрал этот вирус с эффектом «некроманта», который даже трупы поднимет, чтобы сделать тварью. смотреть на костер доён тоже не выходит. позже юта рассказывает ему, сидящему в углу своей каморки, что джонни не проронил ни слезинки, что тэён безутешно и совершенно беззвучно плакал, и что костер зажигали той самой зиппо, которую читтапон так любил и гордился.</p>
<p>- ты все равно помнишь, как он улыбался, - пытается успокаивать его юта, - и тварью он стать не успел. доён отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи.</p>
<p>- тебе нужна помощь? – постучавшись, заглядывает сычен. доён машет головой и китаец, вздохнув, уходит, мол дело твоё, держись.</p>
<p>- я не успел первым, - говорит доён в чужие настойчивые руки и, кажется, немного плачет тоже.</p>
<p>- он обогнал тебя раз, но в следующий ты сможешь быть первым, я уверен, - шепчет юта ему в макушку и мажет губами по лбу.</p>
<p>гонка со смертью утомляет доёна сильнее, чем ему казалось и он засыпает даже не разложив вещмешок.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>доён не успевает и в следующий раз.</p>
<p>джонни начинает вызывать подозрения одним ноябрьским утром и той же ночью уходит в никуда, оставив свою походную кожанку висеть на импровизированной вешалке подле импровизированной входной двери и забрав читтапоновскую зиппо.</p>
<p>и нож, которым доён перерезал горло канадскому ребенку солнца. тот самый, на котором еще кровь осталась, кажется.</p>
<p>он не оставляет ни записки, ни даже надписи нацарапанной на дверном косяке. уходит по-английски, хотя сам из чикаго, не прощаясь ни с кем – даже с тэёном, которого не отпускал ни на мгновение с того дня, когда то, что осталось от читтапона, рассеялось над лесом вместе с осенним ветром. доён не может покурить на крыльце – тэиль сидит там с самого утра и, кажется, что-то поет себе под нос. никто не решается потревожить его уединение – даже сычен, с которым они, казалось бы, были достаточно близки все это время.</p>
<p>доён убегает далеко в чащу, ни перед кем, не отчитываясь и кричит, что есть сил в прокуренных в ноль легких. юта, ожидаемо, мечется рядом, не зная, как помочь и успокоить. доёна не волнует то, что своим криком он может навлечь беду, не волнует то, что он запросто может пораниться или простыть в ноябрьском лесу в одних совсем не по-модному рваных джинсах и футболке. <br/>
его раздирает какая-то фантомная боль, а перед глазами стоит силуэт джонни на пороге доёновой каморки – он заходил попросить сигарету и в полутьме освещаемого старой лампой коридора отчетливо отпечатался его сгорбленный стан. доён пытается вспомнить его другого, веселого, с улыбкой на лице, но цепляется за юту и кричит, что есть сил от переполняющего отчаяния, потому что он проигрывает теперь уже собственной памяти и не в его силах что-либо исправить.</p>
<p>позже они сидят подле дерева плечом к плечу, сжав ладони друг друга до боли и смотрят на то, как солнце медленно умирает за горизонтом.</p>
<p>- он же любил его, хоть и пиздел, что расстались по обоюдному, - говорит юта.</p>
<p>- расстались, но любить не перестал, только дебил не заметил, - вторит доён.</p>
<p>- он подарил ему эту чертову зажигалку, - боли много,</p>
<p>- читтапон с ней со второго курса носился ведь, когда они встречаться начали, - она дробится на двоих, делится ровно без остатка, </p>
<p>- я был слеп, - говорит юта,</p>
<p>- я и есть тот самый дебил, - вторит доён.</p>
<p>они сидят там до самого заката, пока доён не видит бредущую к ним фигуру – тэиль, в куртке на пару размеров больше выглядит как-то до ужаса комично и в то же время пугающе. он не подходит близко – замирает в паре метров и выжидающе смотрит. доён поднимается, даже не отряхиваясь от налипшей к одежде листвы и на негнущихся ногах идет навстречу.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>на следующую вылазку они идут вместе с тэёном.</p>
<p>негласный лидер их отряда до ужаса тихий, какой-то совсем неосторожный и ведет себя так, будто бы</p>
<p>он следующий?</p>
<p>доён очень хочет назад, домой. он очень хочет поговорить об этом с ютой: забиться в угол их темной каморки, посмотреть в чужие глаза, словно там можно найти ответы на все вопросы мироздания, но тэён оттягивает момент возвращения как можно дольше, забивая походный рюкзак до отказа в найденном подле очередной многоэтажки схроне. хозяин болтается здесь же – уже порядком истлевшее тело висит у входа на детской резиновой скакалке. воняет ужасно, а тэён вопреки осторожности оставляет дверь приоткрытой.</p>
<p>тэён командует полный назад ближе к вечеру и доён чуть ли не вприпрыжку скачет обратно, возможно, на порядок быстрее, чем того требуют обстоятельства. его переполняет необъяснимое желание вернуться, а доён потом понимает, где-то на выходе из города, что тэёна рядом с ним нет.</p>
<p>тэён стоит позади. и смотрит на доёна так, что</p>
<p>- доён, я заражен, - говорит твердо, глядя прямо в глаза. у доёна стынет в жилах то, что давало сил мчаться домой, а тэён продолжает.</p>
<p>- у тебя в кармане пистолет. глушитель прикручен. я прошу тебя, доён.</p>
<p>у доёна дрожат пальцы.</p>
<p>- я умоляю тебя, я не могу вернуться, доён.</p>
<p>он сжимает холодную рукоять словно впервые. качает головой<br/>
.<br/>
- я не…</p>
<p>- это не убийство, доён, - тэён умеет убеждать лучше, чем кто-либо до него, - если ты уважаешь меня</p>
<p>- если я хоть что-то для тебя значу,  </p>
<p>тэён протягивает ему чужую куртку. тэён вытирает его слезы, когда едва сбежавший от толпы тварей доён едва добирается до еще одной группы выживших. тэён говорит ему не беспокоиться. тэён заставляет его есть. тэён буквально вталкивает его в коллектив, через силу и нежелание, потому что быть частью чего-то - это то, чего доён одновременно жаждет и нет.</p>
<p>- если я хоть что-то для тебя значу,</p>
<p>доён не находит в себе силы оторвать взгляд.</p>
<p>- прошу.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>в два походных рюкзака легко помещается две тяжелых двухлитровые бутылки с  бензином. на бензоколонке приходится работать на опережение, чуть ли не отстреливаясь от тварей вслепую (кто же знал, что гнездо буквально в заправочном магазинчике), но ведомый закипающей внутри истерикой, доён не отступает до тех пор, пока не убеждается, что ему достаточно и что спички он не забыл.</p>
<p>сычена, который сидит на страже, он также обходит со спины: китаец просыпается от шороха шагов и успевает обернуться ровно в тот момент, когда его голову насквозь проходит разрывная из магазина, который джонни просил хранить на самый черный из всех возможных дней. доён тащит тело с раздробленной головой к дому, бросает на крыльце, уже не заботясь о шуме. внутри все давно спят, доверившись «часовому» и доён совершенно ничего не боится, когда по-свойски подпирает телом дверь.</p>
<p>он знает, что здесь и как все устроено. он помогал это строить, возводить почти вручную, когда они из временного убежища по очереди бегали к старому покосившемуся домику лесника, чтобы вычистить его, укрепить, подготовить к новым жильцам. за листами плотного шифера, прибитого ржавыми гвоздями, скрыты стены, уложенные ссохшейся древесиной – дождей в этом районе не было достаточно давно. бензин льется тонкой струйкой ровно по дереву, следом летят спички – на мокрой дорожке вспыхивает огненный след. доёну кажется, что он насквозь этим пропах: дымом, кровью, смертью, бензином и чем-то еще, что невозможно объяснить. он бросает в разгорающийся пожар остаток зажженных спичек, отбегает подальше, чуть не влетев в  ловушки, которые сам же и ставил пару дней назад.</p>
<p>(в доме кричат первые проснувшиеся. пытаются открывать окна, паникуют. в доме умирают заживо, задыхаются в пламени, которое невозможно остановить. доён кричит тоже – падает на колени и зовет, сам не понимая кого.<br/>
тэён смотрит ему в глаза и просит «стреляй»)</p>
<p>кричит, что есть сил.</p>
<p>(смотрит в глаза и говорит «мне уже нечего терять»)</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>- вы чего тут сидите? – юта выбивает дверь в университетский спортзал и осматривает сбившихся в кучу первокурсников. самый смелый – доён его помнит, кажется, хэчан зовут, говорит,<br/>
- так скомандовали же сгруппироваться и ждать помощи, вот мы ждем.<br/>
- вам тут уже ничего не поможет, валим отсюда быстро, - торопит японец и чуть ли не за руку тянет младших за собой, - бежим, пока нас не расстреляли вместе с остальными.<br/>
- ч-что значит, расстреляли? – мальчишка с волосами цвета мятного мороженого в оцепенении замирает посреди коридора и доён буквально за шкирку тянет его за собой.<br/>
- не время объяснять, все потом. главное, бежим, - беспорядочно повторяют доён и юта, пока тянут за собой до смерти перепуганных ребят. на заднем плане надрываются сирены и слышны звуки выстрелов. <br/>
 <br/>
они прячутся в подвалах одной из соседних многоэтажек. запирают двери, когда мимо проходят патрули, маскируют вход листвой и мусором. на вылазки за новостями и провиантом старшие ходят только вдвоем, наказав младшим не высовываться до последнего и оставляя им один на всю ораву остро заточенный нож (доён успел прихватить «набор юного следопыта», когда мчался мимо кабинета безопасности жизнедеятельности). чуть ли не по-армейски проползают мимо ночных патрулей, набивают рюкзаки снэками и бутылками с водой из ближайших закрытых супермаркетов.</p>
<p>ощущение, что происходит что-то действительно пугающее приходит тогда, когда доён подбирает на дороге листовку «что делать, если вы заметили симптомы…», а потом хэчан начинает жаловаться на плохое самочувствие.</p>
<p>бледная кожа, проступающие вены, сосуды и капилляры, кашель с сгустками крови, слабость, ломота во всем теле,</p>
<p>мальчишка не издает ни звука, когда катится вниз по лестнице, а потом замирает после самой нижней ступеньки, развалившись на полу в до ужаса неестественной позе. доёну плохо, его шатает и мутит в ближайший же угол: юта держит ему волосы, а потом прижимает к себе и шепчет сбивчиво,</p>
<p>- мы должны были. он не жилец. мы все сделали правильно. у нас еще несколько таких и мы сами. мы не можем...</p>
<p>- мы не ошиблись, мы не убили, - вторит ему доён и прячет лицо в изгибе чужой шеи, - избавили от мук</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>- можно я тут упаду?<br/>
доён отрывается от конспекта по истории литературы и кивает, подтягивая свой поднос поближе, чтобы освободить место на столе. парень с ярко-рыжими волосами улыбается так ярко, что аж слепит, и ставит свой поднос рядом, присаживаясь напротив.</p>
<p>- тут всегда так много народу? – интересуется нарушитель спокойствия и доён решает, что у него сегодня гораздо больше настроя на то, чтобы говорить с незнакомцами, нежели читать конспекты, поэтому миролюбиво поддерживает беседу.<br/>
- да нет, ты просто пришел в самый разгар перерыва между второй и третьей. советую приходить либо пораньше, либо на следующем перерыве, он короче, но народу вполовину меньше.<br/>
- ого, такая система, - смеется незнакомец и кивает, - буду знать, спасибо.<br/>
- новенький? - лениво интересуется доён, чувствуя себя как минимум «бывалым»<br/>
- а, да, - рыжий тянет ладонь для знакомства, - накамото юта. я по обмену приехал на год, второй день в университете и уже ничего не понимаю<br/>
- ким доён, - доён охотно пожимает протянутую руку и задумывается, - ты, случайно, не с лингвистики? у нас вроде сегодня первая пара общая. история литературы.<br/>
- с лингвистики, - хмыкает юта, - и история литературы у нас есть. но я ее проспал.<br/>
- далеко вы пойдете, господин по обмену, с таким-то отношением.<br/>
японец смеется.<br/>
- можно просто юта, - и подмигивает как-то совсем невпопад, доёна аж немножко кринжит.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>- я его убил, - говорит доён. у него дрожат руки.</p>
<p>- он не оставил тебе выбора, - юта пытается успокоить, но доён слышит сомнение в его голосе и от этого еще хуже.</p>
<p>ченлэ, ребенок с волосами цвета мятного мороженого.</p>
<p>- я прострелил ему голову, юта, - хватается за волосы и воет, припадая к полу, - я просто его убил.<br/>
он спросил, куда пропали джемин и хэчан.</p>
<p>он первым задал правильный вопрос.</p>
<p>юта поднимает доёна с пола, прижимает к себе, так, что кажется ребра вот-вот треснут</p>
<p>- ты не виноват.<br/>
- я его убил.<br/>
- виноваты мы оба, - шепчет в висок и доён охотно жмется к чужому теплу всем телом, делит свою боль надвое, делит вину и стыд.</p>
<p>юта принимает все, что накопилось. принимает, добавляет от себя и делит на двоих.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>- почему ты?! – кричит доён, что есть мочи. в полупустом подвале его крики разносятся эхом, усиливаясь в разы. юта качает головой.</p>
<p>- доён, у тебя иммунитет. </p>
<p>- почему они, почему ты, почему не я?! почему ты просишь меня об этом?!</p>
<p>- доён, - голос юты срывается, - я умоляю тебя, я уже не жилец, ты видел, что случилось с ренджуном...</p>
<p>- он сошел с ума, - вторит ему доён. юта кивает хаотично. пистолет между ними лежит дулом к юте, случайность символична до боли. доёна разрывает изнутри.</p>
<p>- я не хочу сойти с ума тоже, доён, умоляю. я почти не соображаю уже, прошу доён...<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
дом горит. пахнет жженой плотью, дымом и порохом.</p>
<p>доён воет и что есть сил сжимает виски.</p>
<p>тэён смотрит ему в глаза и голосом юты умоляет «выстрели, прошу»</p>
<p>юта стоит посреди городских развалин с походным рюкзаком за спиной и говорит «если я хоть что-то для тебя значу»</p>
<p>из леса слышится утробное рычание – твари скоро будут здесь, дожидаться, пока пожар утихнет, а потом пойдут по пепелищу в поисках останков. вирус не сможет поднять из мертвых пепел, останки тел не восстанут лишенными разума монстрами, если будут уничтожены раньше.</p>
<p>доён не успел дважды, но в итоге</p>
<p>он, кажется, победил?</p>
<p>сгустки крови на ладони читтапона или хэчана? изломанное тело поднимается с самого низа лестничного пролета и смотрит прямо в душу глазами сычена, который до последнего не заслуживал смерти. мокрое от слез марка плечо куртки, теплые руки тэёна, запах парфюма, который доён подарил джэхёну на втором курсе.</p>
<p>силуэт джонни в полутемном коридоре, предсмертный крик ренджуна, потертая зиппо и джемин в куртке размера на два больше его самого.</p>
<p>кун с кровью на руках и взглядом в пол, тэиль, поющий что-то себе под нос.</p>
<p>убей раньше, чем вирус доберется до каждого из них.</p>
<p>вирусу не важно, как звали джемина, как плакал чонло, как джисон до последнего не хотел умирать.<br/>
доён не вирус, он помнит смех лучшего друга, пересдачи до поздней ночи, джонни и читтапона в обнимку после какой-то попойки, поцелуи юты, его смех и прикосновения, запах моря в пусане, путешествие в осаку на последние деньги и попытки перепеть protegemoi посреди ночи в два голоса прямо на главной городской площади</p>
<p>рычание все ближе и ближе.</p>
<p>- знаешь, - говорит юта, - время не подходящее, но ты либо меня пристрелишь, либо я сам отъеду, знаешь,</p>
<p>холодное дуло прижимается к виску. пальцы дрожат</p>
<p>- я так и не сказал тебе почему-то, но я тебя,</p>
<p>- я тебя люблю, - говорит доён в пустоту. крики из дома затихают, приглушенные треском древесины под натиском огня, стрекотом ловушек – твари все ближе.</p>
<p>- все это чертово время я так тебя любил, - говорит доён и поцелованные пеплом щеки рассекают две влажные дорожки.</p>
<p>он отпускает курок.<br/>
 <br/>
джонни просил оставить разрывные на самый черный день.</p>
<p>…<br/>
- мы не праведники, доён, - говорит юта, прижимая к себе чужое дрожащее тело. другое, уже мертвое тело мальчика с мятными волосами глядит в потолок подъезда многоэтажки остекленевшими словно у куклы глазами, а во лбу горит алый след от предпоследней пули в магазине</p>
<p>- вирус не сможет отнять у тебя кого-то близкого, если ты успеешь раньше.</p>
<p>я проиграл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>